SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants. One day at Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob got home from Jellyfishing. Spongebob Squarepants: Finally, Back from Jellyfish fields. Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Equestria was great, Gary, If only you could see what it was like here. Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Gary, I'll take you someday. Then, SpongeBob's mirror glows. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasp) My mirror is glowing! And out through the mirror came Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Twilight, Hi, Spike, What's going on? Spike the Dragon: We're going to Appleloosa. Twilight Sprkle: Wanna come, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure. Later at the train station, SpongeBob, Twilight gathered the rest of their friends. Spongebob Squarepants: Oh boy! Squidward Tentacles: Whatever Appleloosa is, It better not be too dusty. Sandy Cheeks: I sure can't wait for this here assignment. Applejack: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. K, Sheldon, I'd like y'all to meet my cousin, Orange Cream, She's from Manehattan. Orange Cream: Nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy. Name's Sandy Cheeks. Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. Plankton: Sheldon J. Plankton. Then, Discord appears. Discord: Hello there. SpongeBob SquarePants: Who're you? Discord: I'm Discord. Squidward Tentacles: Twilight, Would you mind explaining some details about him? Twilight Sparkle: Okay. He is the spirit of chaos and then Fluttershy reformed him. (The train approaches) SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Let's get on the train. All Aboard: All aboard! (The train whistles and takes off) Later on the way, SpongeBob was so excited to visit Appleloosa. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I can't wait for Appleloosa. Pinkie Pie: I know, SpongeBob, It'll be great getting there and all, But are any of you girls expecting a package? Twilight Sparkle: No, Pinkie. Applejack: Not me, Sugar cube, Sorry. Fluttershy: Um...No, Pinkie. Rarity: No, Sorry, Darling. Orange Cream: It's not mine either. Rainbow Dash: Nope. Sunset Shimmer: Not me. Starlight Glimmer: Maybe the Package is for you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Nope, There's no address to it, Silly, Oh, Maybe we should open it. Then, Out of the Package. The CMC: Surprise! Applejack: Apple Bloom? Rarity: Sweetie Belle? Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo? Orange Cream: Orange Bloom? Babs Seed? What're you girls doing here? Discord: I invited them, Orange Cream. Babs Seed: He invited all five of us, Isn't that great? Scootaloo: You guys must be SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. My name's Scootaloo and these are Apple Bloom's best Cousins from Manehattan, Babs Seed and Orange Cream's little sister, Orange Bloom. Apple Bloom: And they're also former members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. SpongeBob SquarePants: Cu-What Crusaders? Sweetie Belle: The Cutie Mark Crusaders, SpongeBob. In the past, We've been searching for talents. Apple Bloom: But when we've been tryin' to help others discover their true talent from their Cutie Marks, We've realized what our true talent was. And that is how we got our Cutie Marks. Orange Bloom: And even if Babs and I don't have the same as theirs, We'll always be Crusaders at heart. Babs Seed: Darn right, Orange Bloom. (to SpongeBob and friends) Lucky for us, We already had my our own Cutie Marks. (as they shows them to SpongeBob and his friends) A pair of scissors is mine, And a pealing orange is Orange Bloom's. But that doesn't mean we don't get to hang out with out best cousin anymore. Discord: I for one am also a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo: Finally you got the name right, Discord. Patrick Star: No kidding! Pinkie Pie: Look! There it is! Appleloosa! As SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends arrived at Appleloosa. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're here! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-haw! Plankton: I've never seen anything like it! Applejack: So, This here is Appleloosa, SpongeBob. Rarity: And look, There's one of Applejack's cousin, Braeburn. Braeburn: Howdy! Sandy Cheeks: Howdy! I'm Sandy Cheeks! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, my name is SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star. Mr. Krabs: Hello. I'm Mr. Krabs. And I like money. Squidward Tentacles: Name's Squidward Tentacles. Plankton: Plankton, Sheldon J. Plankton. Braeburn: It's a pleasure ta meet y'all, Welcome ta A-a-pplelooosa! Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Braebrun. Pinkie Pie: It's great to see you again. Braeburn: Great to see you gals too and Cousin Orange Cream, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, How're y'all doin'? Orange Cream: Pretty good, Thank you, Braeburn. SpongeBob SquarePants: At least, things won't get any worse. Then, the Flim Flam Brothers arrived. Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225